


You look like ass

by queenspacegay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfriends secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenspacegay/pseuds/queenspacegay
Summary: Jeremy refuses to admit he's getting sick. Michael takes care of him.Boyf riends secret santa present for The-elven-prince





	You look like ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-elven-prince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-elven-prince).



“You look like ass, dude,” Michael told Jeremy as he took a seat next to him and promptly slouched into Michael’s shoulder, closing his eyes and doing his best to appear dead to the world.

“’M fine,” Jeremy mumbled grouchily. 

“Uh huh I can tell, movie night’s off then I take it?” 

“What, no! I’m fine!” He said, pushing off Michael’s shoulder to stare at him indignantly. Michael nodded, sticking his bottom lip out. 

“Mhmm sure. Dude you’re gonna pass out within the first 20 minutes I guarantee,”

“Shut up man I’m fine,”

“Fine but we’re doing it at your place so I don’t have to haul your sick ass home at the end of the night,”

“Whatever,”

“Brooke!” Michael greeted as she joined the table, “Tell Chloe movie night’s at Jer’s tonight instead, he won’t admit he’s coming down with something and I don’t want to have to carry him home at the end,”

Brooke eyed Jeremy, who had slumped against Michael’s shoulder again, warily. 

“Sure, but if I get sick I’m blaming him,”

“I’m not sick,” Jeremy said, apparently doing his best impression of a petulant three-year-old. 

“Whatever you say, Jer,” Michael said, patting his cheek. 

\---

The four of them met at Michael’s car after school. Jeremy looked considerably better since lunch time but his shoulders were hunched and he was curled in on himself slightly. 

“You alright dude?”

“What? Yeah just cold,”

“It’s like seventy-five degrees out how are you cold? Whatever, take my hoodie,” Michael said, pulling it over his head and chucking it at Jeremy. Normally Jeremy would protest at that but he just bundled into it, pulling the hood up and tucking his hands into the sleeves. Which Michael thought was a bit off but chalked it up to Jeremy coming down with a bit of a cold and not wearing a proper sweater today. 

He started to get more suspicious thirty minutes into the film when Jeremy was wrapped in a blanket and had burrowed into Michael’s side but he could still feel him shivering. 

“Dude how are you so cold it’s warm as hell in here,”

“It’s freezing!”

Michael glanced over to Brooke and Chloe tangled together on the other sofa to check they weren’t also freezing their asses off and it was just him that felt warm, but they just shrugged at him and went back to cuddling. 

“Do you want me to get you a hot water bottle?” Michael asked.

“Please? And would you mind grabbing my duvet too?” Michael almost asked if he was serious before seeing the miserable look on Jeremy’s face. 

“Sure, back a sec okay?” 

He kissed the top of Jeremy’s head and got up. Jeremy moaned at the loss of his warmth, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket and looking utterly pathetic. 

Michael returned a few minutes later, passing Jeremy the hot water bottle and wrapping the duvet around both of them. Jeremy immediately snuggled back into his side so Michael wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

“Are you feeling alright, Jer? You’re still shivering,” 

“Yeah, I feel fine mostly I’m just super cold,”

“Weird, maybe we’ll have to think of another way to warm you up,” Michael wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Shut up oh my god,” Jeremy punched his chest weakly. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to take care of my poor, suffering boyfriend!” Jeremy blushed lightly and hid his chin in Michael’s shoulder, still not quite used to the label. Michael smiled to himself and turned back to the TV, lightly knocking his head against Jeremy’s affectionately. 

 

By the end of the movie Jeremy was still shivering, teeth practically chattering. Michael was starting to get worried. Jeremy was usually cold, he was so skinny and never wore a proper coat but this was getting to be ridiculous. 

“How’re you feeling, Jer?”

“Hmmf, cold. Head hurts,” Jeremy said into Michael’s chest. 

“Right that’s it, we’re getting you to bed c’mon,”

He stood up, pulling the blankets off Jeremy and bundling them up. He turned back around just in time to see Jeremy get groggily to his feet and sway for a second before his knees gave out underneath him. Thankfully they were stood close enough that Michael had time to catch him. 

“Shit. Jer? You alright buddy?”

“Mmf ‘m fine,” Jeremy slurred, clinging onto a fistful of Michael’s shirt weakly and using it to attempt to catch his balance. 

“Uh huh and is that why you just blacked out?”

“Didn’t black out, jus’ a head rush. ‘M just dizzy,”

“You’re right, you look totally healthy to me,” Michael said dryly, setting him back down gently on the sofa and kneeling in front of him. Jeremy squinted up through his eyelashes at him in a pitiful attempt at a glare and Michael couldn’t stop himself from sniggering. 

Brooke appeared at his side then holding a glass of water. Actual angel Brooke, whom Michael had forgotten was even there. 

“Try and take a couple of sips of this,” She said, handing him the glass. His hands shook so bad when he raised it to his lips Michael thought he might spill it so he covered Jeremy’s hands with his own, stabilizing them. 

“Thanks,” Jeremy said gratefully, giving the glass back to Brooke when he was done. 

“No problem,” She said, resting the back of her hand on his forehead, “Shit, he’s really burning up,” 

She removed her hands and Michael replaced them with his to check for himself. He definitely had a fever. Jeremy leaned into his coolness of his hands, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“Buddy, I think you’re coming down with the flu. Right, attempt two, c’mon,” Michael said, offering his hands to Jeremy who took them and got shakily to his feet. Michael slung Jeremy’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped a hand round his waist despite his weak protests that he was alright now. 

It took them several minutes to climb the stairs to Jeremy’s room, his feet were dragging and by the time they made it he looked even more exhausted. Chloe had trailed up after them carrying Jeremy’s blankets and fussed over tucking him in while Brooke fetched some Tylenol from the bathroom cabinet. 

Once Jeremy was properly settled in bed and dosed up Chloe wrapped her arms around Brooke’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. They really did make the most adorable couple. 

“We should probably get going, leave you to look after your diseased boyfriend in peace,” 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for helping, sorry we kinda ruined movie night,” Michael said sheepishly. Brooke sniggered.

“It’s not your fault Jeremy got the flu,” She said, “of course he was too stubborn to admit he was getting sick.” She snaked out of Chloe’s grip and took her hand instead, “Bye Jeremy, feel better soon!”

“Get better!” Chloe chorused. 

“Michal?” Came Jeremy’s voice weakly from under the pile of blankets once they were alone. 

“Don’t go,”

Michael’s heart melted. Jeremy looked awful, sweaty curls sticking to his forehead and huge circles under his eyes, looking hazily up at him. He was so in love with this kid it felt like his chest may cave in.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He said softly, sliding into the bed and carefully scooping Jeremy into his arms, still bundled in the oversized red hoodie. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Everything aches,”

“Yeah flu’ll do that to you,”

“Stay?”

“Always,” He murmured into Jeremy’s hair, pressing a soft kiss into the curls. Jeremy sighed contently and burrowed further into his chest. 

“Go to sleep, ‘Miah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boyf riends secret santa gift for the-elven-prince.tumblr.com, not my favourite work but I hope you like it! <3


End file.
